Dark Destiny
by cjrogue
Summary: What if Raven was never with the Titans and when she came to earth her powers got loose. Now the Titans and Slade are after her. Who will find her and get her on their side first? Read and find out.
1. Dark Storm

The Titans were all sitting around in the T. Tower when Starfire voice broke the silence "My friends, on your planet do dark clouds appear all of a sudden?"

"No. Why? Is something happening out there?" Robin asked.

"Yes, you must come see this? Please." she pleaded.

When Robin walked up to the window, he let out a gasp. He had never seen anything like. Outside the storm was moving faster than any storm he'd seen in his life. It looked like wave getting ready to devour the entire city.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black hole appeared in the sky. Just as soon as it came it left, but not before Robin saw something fall out of it. "Dude! What was that thing?" Beast Boy asked in a somewhat loud voice.

"I don't know BB. But I say we get ready for this storm, because it doesn't look like it is going to end soon." came the calm voice of Cyborg. They all were about to ready the tower for the storm, when Robin's voice stopped them.

" Hey guys. Did any of you see what fell out of the black vortex?" Robin asked while he turned to look at them. They all just shook their heads.

" No, but what did you see?" Terra asked (she isn't a bad guy, OK.).

"I don't know, but I'm going to see if are cameras did." he said just before he turned to go to the security room. The others followed, their curiosity getting the better of them. When they got to the room, Robin was already looking at the tape. When he got to the part he needed to see, he stopped and just looked at it. Then he zoomed in to get a better look at it. When he was close enough, his eyes widened in shock and shot up from the chair. Knocking it down in the process.

"What is it Robin? What do you see?" Starfire asked eagerly.

"It was a girl," he said. He turned to the others and saw their faces. Their jaws dropped down to the floor, and eyes wide and popping out. Robin then said "Come on. Let's see if she's all right. Titans Go!" as soon as he said that they were all gone.

They were driving through Jump City looking for the mysterious girl. Though it was hard because the rain was still falling hard and they could see a thing.

"Man, I can't see a thing with all this rain coming down on us. You guys see anything yet?" Cyborg asked. All he got was a lot of no's.

It was about a half an hour later when Robin yelled, "STOP! Cyborg stop!" The next thing the young hero's know is that Robin jumps out of the care and starts chasing something. The others quickly follow their fellow comrade. They kept running till they were out of town when they saw the person go into an old factory. One that wasn't used any more.

"So do we go in or are w going to stand in the rain all day." Cyborg complained.

"We're going in." Robin answered.

When they walked in they were surprised in what they saw. The place was torn apart. Everything was either destroyed or close to it. Suddenly out of nowhere something came at them. It was black and coming at them at a very rapid pace. They all moved out of the way in the nick of time.

A voice suddenly sound through the entire place "What do you want? Why are you following?"

" Listen we were just wanted to see if you were alright. I saw you fall out of that black vortex and just wanted to see if you were okay. That's all." Robin replied.

"I don't need your help. Nobody can help me. Now go away!" the voice commanded. Then abruptly everything in the room that they were in, started to rise. They all turned ready to leave and a little annoyed that they had wasted their time on looking for someone who was rude and didn't want to be found.

Robin was the last to leave, but he stopped right at the door when he saw movement in the shadows of the factory. "Hey, before I go. Can I see you and will you please tell me your name?" he called out into the dark area.

The figure moved but not enough to be seen. It then said, "Why Robin, I thought you already knew who I was." and out of the shadows was Slade.


	2. Dark Fight

" Slade." Robin said menacingly, "What are you doing here?"

"Robin isn't it obvious I'm here for the same reason you are." Slade said in his dark, calm voice, "Except I will get the girl and you won't. I have decided that she would be a better apprentice than you would. Don't you think?"

The next thing Robin did was jump back and get into to a position for a fight. Slade just stood there with the calmly, waiting for Robin to make the first move, and he did. Robin charged at him, his fists in a striking position. Robin started to hit Slade, but he blocked his every punch. This was just making Robin madder and madder.

The other Titans outside knew and heard a fight going, since Robin hadn't come out. They ran in to aid him. They all stopped shocked that he was fighting Slade. They had thought he was fighting the girl since he didn't leave.

They were about to get into the fight to when the ground started to shake. All heads turned to Terra. "Hey it wasn't me. I promise." She said quickly.

" Then where is it coming from?" Cyborg asked.

Just then their questions were answered. Out from the second level a black portal appeared, and then out of the portal came a girl.

She looked at least 5' 4'', had a dark cloak around her, and the only thing you could see of her face through the hooded cloak were white, glowing eyes. Her hands were covered with some sort of black magic and her long legs were a creamy white. Her arms were the same creamy color.

" I told you all to leave me alone. Now you all shall suffer the consequences." the girl growled out emotionlessly. She then suddenly muttered some strange words, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." And then many things started to turn black. The girl lifted her arms and every object in the room that was black lifted too. She then started to throw her arms and then suddenly the objects were thrown at the Titans and Slade.

They all had to start blocking the things that were coming at them or be hit. Robin knew then that they were going to have to start to fight her. He then turned to them and yelled, "Titans! We have to fight her other wise someone's going to get hurt." The Titans got behind him and Robin then yelled, "Titans Go!"

The Titans then went off to fight. Starfire was shooting her star bolts from her arms and eyes to destroy the moving object. She was almost close to the mysterious girl, when out of nowhere came a huge metal bar which smashed into her and the bar then was tied around her. She struggled as she fell to the floor.

Cyborg was shooting his Sonic Canyon, but it seemed more and more stuff came at him. Beast Boy wasn't doing so good either. Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting side by side and not doing very well at all. Beast Boy was smashing as a gorilla when something hit his head powerfully. Everything was starting to fade black and the last thing he saw was Cyborg being slammed into a wall.

Cyborg looked over and saw his buddy Beast Boy knocked out cold. He started fighting off everything that coming at his buddy and him. He looked around quickly and saw Robin and called out, "Robin, over here. I need help."

Robin looked over and saw his friends in trouble. He did a flip and jumped onto one of the flying objects. He kept doing this till he was near them. "What happened?" Robin asked while fighting off everything that was thrown at them.

" B.B. was knocked out and I'm having trouble looking out for him and myself." Cyborg said while shooting his Sonic Canyon.

Robin looked around the room and saw Starfire trapped by a beam and Terra trying to protect both of them. Robin knew then that they weren't going to win this fight. It was time to fall back and regroup. " Titans, fall back." he yelled.

Cyborg already was already making his way to the door with Beast Boy in his arms. Robin went to help Terra and Starfire. They had finally gotten her out and they made their way out of the building. The Titans all got in the car and left. When they got back to the Titan Tower, robin then remembered that he hadn't see Slade fighting off the girl. He had disappeared again. He went to his room to think about the girl, who could possibly be the their new enemy.

Back at the factory the girl was now on the floor sitting. She was tired out from using so much power to beat the strange people, who had invaded her space. She closed her eyes and started to chant the phrase, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos" over and over again, until she felt in control of herself.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and floated up in mid air. She looked to the shadows and sensed something. She muttered, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos" and lifted a metal box and through into the shadows.

A figure dodged it, but didn't come out. The girl then said in a calm emotionless voice, "Who are you. I told you all to leave me alone."

" Why my dear Raven. Don't you know I'm only here to help you." said Slade as he came out of the shadows.


	3. Dark Choice

"How do you know my name?" Raven gasped, "Who are you?"

"How do I know your name? Well let's just say I have my many resources." Slade declared, "I am Slade and I am here to help you."

"You can't help me. Nobody can. So leave me alone." Raven yelled in a monotone voice. When he still hadn't moved she added "NOW!"

The lights in the room exploded from her anger and objects around the room began to float.

Slade just chuckled as he stood there, watching her. This was all just making Raven angrier and angrier. She started to throw things at him, and he dodged every one of them. The more she missed the angrier she kept getting till she was at the edge of her control.

When she realized she was losing her control, she forgot all about Slade and clutches her head muttering the chant to calm her down. When she looked up Slade was in front of her, his eye watching her every move.

"Raven, I can see that you don't have control of your powers, or your emotions. It's uncontrollable for you isn't it?" he asked. His only reply was a nod. "Well, what if I told you I could give you that control you desire."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise. "Can you really do that?" she stuttered out.

His only reply was " Yes."

She stood there for a second, eyes closed, thinking about what he said. Her greatest desire was about to come true. Violet eyes flew open and she looked at Slade.

"What's the catch, Slade?" she asked quickly, fearing she wouldn't like the answer.

Slade look at her with a steady eye and replied, "The only thing you have to do for control, Raven, is come with me and be my apprentice. Fair, no."

Raven looked at him contemplating her choices. She could either go through life without control or she could go through it with freedom. The moment she thought about the two her mind was made up. She looked up at Slade and asked, "You can guarantee that I'll have complete control?"

"Yes, you'll have that and more. Right now all you have to do is take my hand." he said patiently.

She looked at him and thought one last time about her life, and then she took Slade's hand. His fingers curled around hers and they disappeared into the night.

Back at the Titan Tower, the Titans were relaxing after one of their battles with Cinderblock. All were tired and bruised. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing their video games, Terra was reading, Starfire was in the kitchen trying to create another one of her world, famous recipes, and Robin was training. They were doing this for a while, till their alarm system went. They all rushed to the control room.

Only one word came out of his mouth, "Slade." The Titans understood and went to Cyborg's car. They were in the middle of the city when a huge boulder came out of nowhere. Cyborg barely got his car out of the way in time. The boulder crashed into a Pizza Hut. They all heard Beast Boy give a sad moan at seeing the pizza place crush.

The Titans rushed out of the car and faced a huge giant they had fought before. Cinderblock. Robin yelled, "It's not nice to waste good food. I guess well just have to take you out some place else. How about your old cell at prison?"

Cinderblock just grunted and got ready to throw a car this time. When it came at them Robin shouted, "Titans, Go!"

They jumped apart and went to do what they did best. Terra moved the earth making Cinderblock collapse. Starfire got in there then and started to shoot her star bolts at him. When Cinderblock got up, he charged at an unsuspecting Terra and crashing her into the wall of a building.

Robin jumped up and threw two of his explosive disks at Cinderblock. The explosion caused to get unbalanced again, but before he hit the ground Beast Boy hit him as rhino making him crash headfirst into a building.

Before Cinderblock had a chance of getting up, Cyborg jumped up and shot him with his Sonic Canyon. Cinderblock was pounded into the ground. This time he didn't get up. He was defeated and unconscious. Beast Boy jumped into the air with a whoop for joy. Cyborg gave Terra a high five. Starfire went around gave everyone a wonderful hug.

Before anyone could get any more congratulations in the ground shacked and the clouds went black. Then up from the ground rose a huge raven. It twisted then into a human being.

The Titans gasped at who the saw. It was the girl from the factory building and she wasn't alone. Behind her was Slade. The Titans just looked at them.

" See Robin, I told you I would get the girl." Slade said mockingly, "Titans I would like you to meet your newest enemy. Titans this here is Raven, Raven meet the Teen Titans."

Raven just looked at them through her hood. She looked at Slade and asked,

" Now?"

He answered, "Yes. Now Raven."

She suddenly flew into the air and said; "Azerath Metrion Zinthos" and things just came flying at the Titans. They were dodging the best they could but it seemed it wasn't enough. In the end they were all either knocked down or out.

Slade turned to Robin, who was still conscious, and said, "I hoped you like her little demonstration today. This was only to show you a little of what is to come." He turned to Raven and said, "It is time to leave. Let's go!" and they disappeared.

The Titans just lie there; with no clue what to do. Robin looked at them and said, " Guys I think we should train. If what she did to us today was only a little bit of her power, then we've got a lot of work to do." They got up and headed home.

At Slade's base, Raven stood there in front of him. "You did well Raven." Slade said, "You may go do what you please, but don't leave this building to do it understand."

"Yes I understand." Raven answered.

"Good you may go," he said. Raven turned and left Slade. Slade turned to the window and said, "Oh Robin. You have no idea what you getting into this time." He started to laugh evilly at how his plans were finally going to work.


	4. Dark Desire

Dark Desire

At Titan Tower the Titans were working their buts off training. Robin was working on his fighting skills; making sure his skills were at their maximum. Starfire was hitting every target that came in her sight. Beast Boy doing his usual runs in all animal forms. Then there was Cyborg who was testing his strength. Finally there was Terra working on her control and how quick she could get the rocks to her movements.

All the Titans knew they had to train hard, for they were going to have to face Raven again. She was the strongest person they had ever met in a long while, and being with Slade probably made her even stronger. Each day after the fight with Raven, they had trained hard then they ever trained in their lives.

Robin stopped, because he was out of breath and looked to the window. He saw the sky was getting darker than ever. The storm with in them was getting stronger and stronger. He looked to the other Titans who were still training, and knew in this fight against Raven strength would not win them the fight. It would have to be intelligence. They would need to devise a plan that would give them the advantage in every way. He closed his eyes, and then returned to his training.

Back at Slade's hideout, down a long hallway, in a dark room, was a girl sitting on the bed thinking. She looked up and knew she did something bad. Something so bad, which was the reason, she ran away from home.

" Why am I doing this?" she asked herself, "Why am I doing all? Why do I have to kill people, when I don't really want to? I don't like this at all." She looked at the mirror that was hanging on the wall, and knew she needed some time alone to meditate. Walking to her bed, she picked up her meditation mirror, and looked into it.

Suddenly she was pulled into her mind. She stood there, listening for anything strange. Then she walked into a place were things were warm and happy. Deciding this was the best place to call all her emotions, Raven sat down and waited for them to come. In a matter of seconds they were there. All of them looked at here.

" I don't know what to do? I need help. I don't want to hurt people, but I love this control. It makes me fell alive and that I can live it unafraid. Guide me, please?" asked a confused Raven.

Raven's personalities looked at her, then at each other. Knowledge then steps forward. Knowledge stares at Raven then gives her the answer she desires, "Raven the question isn't can you give it up. It is will you give it up. Do you want to have control, but you know, with that control comes giving others pain. Will you be able to live with that or will you not? Remember it is your choice to decide if you're going to kill or not."

Knowledge stepped back and Happiness came forward. "Tell me Raven, are you happy having control?"

" Yes, I've never felt this good before." Raven answered with a smile.

" Then are you happy with the price it has?" Happiness asked hoping Raven would know the right answer for this question.

A second was taken for Raven to really know for sure and when she did she didn't like it. "No, I am not happy with the price. The only thing is that I don't know what to do? Who will I go to after this? Remember were still running from Him."

Happiness stepped back and Toughness came forward. "You can go to the Teen Titans. You can work for that control, since you know what it already tastes like. You know what right in here." Fight said while putting her hand to her heart. "You just need to believe in it."

Raven looked at them and then sat in her mediation pose. She started her meditation phrase, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." This took about a half an hour. When she opened her eyes she knew what she had to do.

Lifting her head suddenly, she heard Slade calling her. Getting out of her mirror, she walked to his office. "You called Slade," she said in a monotone voice.

" Yes I did. Raven it is time for Jump City to fear both you and me. It is time to show the Titans whose boss. In other words, it's time to destroy the city!" Slade said while bringing a fist down on to the desk, that was in front of him.


	5. Dark Thought

**Dark Thought **

My name is Raven. I made a choice to work for a man called Slade. In return for working for him, he gave me the one thing I'd always wanted. He gave me control. The control I needed for my powers. I am going to do terrible things. I will hurt people and I will destroy many lives. I will do this all for control.

But I have the one thing that a person who does evil, shouldn't have. I have a conscience. My heart is heavy with guilt for the thought of hurting innocent people. My mind is tortured with confusion. It's rattled with riddles and question that should be easy to answer, but aren't.

I watch have watched the videos of the Teen Titans, and seen what they do. I've seen the people who are grateful to them, and who except them no matter what their differences are. The question is could they accept me even if I worked for Slade, or would they reject me because of it.

I want to be one of those people who do something without having so much guilt inside of them. The only problem is that I made a decision to do evil. I made the decision to hurt those who do not deserve it. I have also hurt the ones who tried to help me and who do what's right.

I must find a way to fix the wrong that I have done. I must find a way out of Slade's control, even if it means losing mine. I must and will do what is right, no matter the cost. For I know that I could not live with the wrong that I would do to this city. Even if it meant death is involved. Better to go down without the death of others on my shoulders, than with it on it.

I look up at Slade and gave him a nod, then walked out for the battle that was soon to come. In the end I hope that it would be for the good of this city and the world. I also hope that by doing this, my sins would be lifted and hope for a better life would come from it.

I came to the place where I would start my battle. While waiting for Slade, I formed a quick plan in my mind. Slade came in and stood by me. He then lifted an item that looked like a remote control with a variety of colored buttons. Pushing the blue one, we lifted up into the city, smoke rising around us.

We came out of the ground, and I looked at the people near us. They had all stopped what they were doing, and stared at us while we were rising. Next Slade pushed another button that was red this time, which released three of his strongest henchmen. Cinderblock, Plasmas, and Overload came out around us.

Knowing some of their weaknesses, gave me a little bit of the upper hand. The one person, who would give me the hardest time, was Slade. He seemed the most complicated person, for I had yet to learn of his weakness. I prayed the Titans would come soon, for I would definitely need their help.

Time was running out, for soon I am about to go into the toughest battle of my life. I looked at Slade, then the other three. I felt a small twinge of fear start to rise through my body. My heart soon started to gain acceleration, and my breath became short. Truth be told, I was worried about the fight, and what would come after it.

Slade turned to me and said, "It is time Raven, to prove your power to the world and to me. Go out there and destroy anything that moves!"

I nodded and checked to make sure my hood was up and then I flew into the sky. Ready for the future and what was to come of it.

Hey everyone! cjrogue here. Thought I stop by and see how you liked it. This was a hard chapter for me. So I hope you enjoy it and I will update by next weekend. Please review.

- cjrogue


	6. Dark Fear

**Dark Fear**

Eyes glowing white, Raven rose above the ground. While rising, the clouds in the sky grew so dark it looked like the world had just been plunged into a can of black paint and was to be left their forever. Streaks of lighting danced across the shadowed sky.

Slade looked on, pleased that he was finally going to have control of the city and that nothing couldn't stop him. Raven then pointed strait at him while muttering something. Then suddenly out of nowhere lighting came at him and shot right through him. He felt as is he was being torn in two. The pain was so immense.

Shocked at what had happened, Slade dropped to his knees, holding his stomach trying to lessen the enormous. Lifting his head, he stared at Raven with eyes of pure hatred. Knowing full well that he had just been betrayed, Slade turned to Cinderblock, Plasmas, and Overload and shouted with stinging venom, "Kill the girl. Then destroy ever last bit of this city."

Raven looked down at three monsters that were moving in towards her. Fear swept swiftly through her insides. Inserting itself into every bone. She could feel her heart speed up at an impeccable pace.

Knowing she had to do something quickly, she gathered her powers to make the sky darker than ever. She had an advantage with darkness, having to grown up in the worst of it all her life. Though her luck didn't seem to hold out for long, since Overload was going to bring out all the lights.

Using his abilities, he lit every streetlight that was near, giving Slade's team a better chance to win. Raven tried to explode all the streetlights, but unfortunately they didn't go out. The lights stayed on, even though the covering was loss.

Raven was concentrated on trying to lessen the lights, when she was hit in the back by a huge bolder. Being struck hard, Raven flew into the building to her left. Then she fell hard to the ground. Looking up and quickly lifting herself off the ground, Raven nearly missed being collided with a humongous glob that had come from Plasmas.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Raven said with a dark voice. The parts of the building that had fallen with her were now covered in black and were being lifted from the ground. She moved her arms as if she were throwing stuff, and at the same time the building pieces did. They hit Plasmas right in the center, and the power of the hit threw him back a little.

All the while Raven smirked at her perfect hit. It was lost though when she saw Plasmas getting up, and the building pieces beginning to become part of him. He then turned towards her and gave a loud screech. Charging at her with full speed, Raven prepared herself for the full on attack.

Screaming at the sudden shocking pain that seemed to rip threw her entire being, Raven started to fall to the ground. Before she could get their, Plasmas had drowned her within him. Then he spat her, only to be caught by Cinderblock.

Weakly she turned her head to look at him in horror, knowing full well that she was going to be crushed into a million pieces. Slowly Cinderblock moved his head toward her, and slowly he began to squeeze the life out of her. Crying out at the bone crushing pain, Raven tried to gat away, but couldn't.

A voice suddenly called out, "Stop. Don't finish her just yet. I want to have a little chat with our little traitor."

Raven could barely open her eyes, but she knew whom that cold, hateful voice belonged to.

"Raven. Raven. Raven." he said in a disappointed voice, "Why did you betray me. I gave you control. I took you in, when others wouldn't, and I even kept the person your running from away. Why did you turn on me? As you can see it wasn't a very smart thing to do."

I could feel him staring at me with such intensity, that I could only do the one thing I wish I didn't. I whimpered at the pain and at the power he held over me. The fear was so much that couldn't control my response to him.

Somehow I could feel the smile that started to grace his face behind the mask. I made one last attempt to open my eyes to see what he was going to do, when I saw him turn to Cinderblock, and turn his thumb upside down. I knew my fate right there and then.

I was going to die. No one was going to save me. Especially not the Teen Titans. Not after what I did to them. Who could blame them? I know I couldn't. I looked up to the sky, wanting to take one last look at the beauty that I never got to know, before my world slowly started to get black. Before total darkness captured me, I heard a muffled phrase being called out into the night.


	7. Dark Awakening

** Dark Awakening**

_ Rain poured down upon a girl running through the streets. The girl was in a dark cloak, which surrounded her entire body. She turned into a dark alley and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. After a moment of rest she quickly looked out into the street and saw that it was deserted._

_ Her breathing was going from heavy gasps of breath to an almost silent sound. Quietly she backed into the alleyway further, hoping to use the darkness to hide from the evil that was fallowing her. Suddenly she backed up into something solid. Gasping from the knowledge that it wasn't the wall, she readied herself to run._

_ Unfortunately for her an arm had quickly snaked its way around her waist. Struggling to escape from her captor, she lost much of her strength. The one holding her just laughed. She turned to see who was holding her and just her luck a car had swept by. Sadly the one holding her was her enemy. For this person held the two faces of the two people she feared the most. Slade and.... _

Conciseness entered my body as I awakened from my torturous sleep. Strange sounds swept through my head as I slowly came back to reality. I could feel that I was laying on something incredibly soft. Cautiously I opened my weary eyes and saw bright lights shinning above me. Turning my head to the direction to where the soft whispering noises were coming from, I saw five fuzzy shapes surrounding me. It seems my vision hadn't fully come back to me yet.

"Hey look man! She's waking up," said the green shape with a somewhat immature voice.

"Oh wonderful. This has become a joyous moment, yes?" asked a girl with orange hair. The sound of her voice was kind of high pitched.

"Yeah Starfire. It is good news," said a guy with a commanding tone to his voice. The person, who had just talked, turned to me and asked, "Raven are you okay?"

My vision had just cleared up to where I could see the detail in their faces. The one who had just spoken to me was a guy who looked about my age. He had black hair that looked like it was somewhat spiked. He was wearing a mask, and a colorful outfit. Looked like the leader type.

I turned my eyes next to a girl with orange hair that went below her shoulders. She beautiful green eyes that were filled with so much happiness that she never knew. The outfit she had on was a two-piece. Both top and bottom were a medium color purple. She did not seem to be an earthling due to the aurora that was coming from her.

Looking over at another guy who was... green. He looked like a teenager who just wouldn't grow up. Immature was the word that constantly came to my mind. Though he looked like he enjoyed life to its fullest. Even with the immaturity I sense that is inside of him, I would give anything for the emotion that rolls off him. He wore a black and purple suit that seemed to go well with his green colored skin.

Blue and white caught my eye then. Right next to the green guy was a man who looked half man and half machine. He seemed to be the competitive yet easy going at the some time. He had two different types of eyes. One looked black and the other was red, which looked like its use was for scanning items.

The last person I saw was a girl. Looked pretty normal. She had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. A kind smile was there upon her face. Her outfit looked normal too. The clothes that she wore seemed to be used for mountain climbing.

Bringing her hand to her head, she flipped a stray strand of her purple locks out of her face. Then she looked at everyone in the room as a whole. When she did that memories of last night flew into her mind.

Springing up suddenly from shock, Raven soon realized her mistake. Head pounding from the pain she quickly clutched her hands to it. Once the pain subsided she finally answered the masked guys question.

" To answer your question, no I'm not. My head is pounding from an enormous headache." Raven said to the Titans she than looked at them and asked a question of her own, "What happened? How did I end up here with you?"

Robin stepped forward, "You had passed out when we got there. We saw you in the hands of Cinderblock. It looked like you were going to be squished to death. Pretty much what happened after that, we kicked their bad guy butts and brought you here." Robin then took a deep breath. "Now would you mind telling us what happened? Why were they getting ready to kill you?"

"For saving my life I shall give you an answer. I couldn't live with myself if I killed innocent people just for the sake of control. It didn't sit well with me personally. So I betrayed Slade. I had hoped you would come to give me a hand. I thank you for saving my life and stopping Slade from doing terrible deeds." Raven calmly explained wincing once in a while due to the pain in her side.

All the Titans stared at her. Raven just sat there waiting for what they would say next. Silence was her only answer until a flash of color came at her and she was in a breath-taking hug.

" Oh, I am so happy that you were not evil like we originally thought. It is great to hear this from you. I am so happy I shall recite the poem of thankfulness. All 200,000 verses." exclaimed an extremely happy Starfire.

Raven would have asked her to stop hugging her; the only problem is that she couldn't breath. Not even speak a single word. Luckily for her, the other Titans had noticed Raven going blue from lack of breath, and moved Starfire off her.

Raven just nodded her head in thanks, for she was still out of breath from the extremely strong hug. Sleep seemed to have seeped into her body and she felt herself lose conciseness once again. Except this time it was a peaceful one.

* * *

Hi everybody! I apologize once again for not being able to update lately. I've just been piled with homework over the weekends. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It made me happy to know that I have been finally able to update. Well just to let you know this story is come to an end, but there is going to be a sequel. I shall write about two or three more chapters for Dark Destiny. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it.

-cjrogue


	8. Dark Sadness

**Dark Sadness**

In the middle of a dark quiet room, laid a young girl in a bed. Machines that told of her health surrounded her. Grunting sounds coming from the room could be heard throughout the entire tower that was currently occupied by the teen super hero group, the Teen Titans. If you were to peek in to see what was creating these strange noises, you would see nothing. For the one doing would look like she was having a calm and peaceful sleep.

That of course would be the outside look, but on the inside the young girl was fighting a terrible battle. The one who terrified her most of all, was ambushing her inside her mind. It was the one creature that brought fear to her no matter what else was going on with the world. It was the person she had been running from her entire life, but could never seem to escape.

The nightmare war seemed to continue. The body of the sleeping girl would twitch or jump. Her closed eyes would squeeze as if she was in immense pain. Pale, delicate hands would tighten. Soon creeks could be heard from the turning of a small body.

Violet eyes suddenly opened, and the body of the dark, mysterious girl had awakened. Lifting herself from the bed, she grabbed her head and began muttering a phase that sounded like gibberish. A few moments later she tried to stand, but fell to knees instead. She dragged herself to the full-length mirror that was on the east side of the room.

Once she reached it, the girl just looked at her reflection. Closing the eyes that were filled with a great deal of pain, the girl once again tried to stand up. This time she did not fall to the ground like the last, this time she stood with a straight back and squared shoulders. Opening her eyes, the girl looked once again into the mirror.

" He knows." said a voice with much sadness, " It's time for me to leave once again. It would be just like the others except for the fact that this time, I might have made some friends."

If you looked at her now, you would see the first tear she had shed in many years. Others started to follow the first, till the point a great sob wrenched from her throat. Bringing her arms around her to give herself a hug of comfort. It didn't give her enough though. Instead the hug brought her great sadness. More than she ever knew.

" I have to leave or he might come and hurt my only friends." she said while crying, " Though they probably wont want to be my friend after I leave them."

_I can't just leave without at least saying goodbye. Though I can't say it to them directly. It would only hurt more._

Suddenly something caught her eye. A piece of paper and a pen were sitting there on a small table next to the bed. Looking up as if her prayers were answered, she walked over to it. Thinking quickly she started to write the saddest note that she hoped to ever write. A few minutes later she put the letter on the bed, and walked to the large window.

Lifting her hand to her neck, she touched the place were her most precious object should be. Stopping suddenly at not finding it there. The girl turned and looked at every detail of the room. After about ten minutes of an unsuccessful search, she finally found what she was looking for. Under the bed, in the darkest corner, lay a necklace. Grabbing it, she took a quick look to make she it was all right.

It was a beautiful, silver locket, with a raven's head in the center. It had a small diamond for an eye. The coloring of its body was violet mixed with black. This color gave it a mysterious look to it. The locket hung on a silver chain.

The girl opened it and looked at the picture inside it. Her eyes once again began to fill with tears. Though this time she did not shed them. Closing the locket, she brought to her face and kissed it. Then she put it around her neck, where it rightfully belongs.

Picking up the hood of her dark cloak, she once again walked to the window. Lifting her hand the window opened, and she stood at the edge. Taking one last look at the place her friends let her stay in, she jumped. While falling, she quietly said, " Otra! Fetwu! Casport!"

The sea started to become ferocious. The sky darkened with clouds. Then a storm came. It was just like the storm when she first came to this planet. The girl looked down and saw a portal had opened. Taking a deep breath, she flew straight into it. Before the portal closed soft words could be heard. _Thank you Titans, for everything._ Then when it closed with the girl, all became normal. The only difference was the raven feather that fell into the water, which was soon pushed a shore by the gentle waves.

Hey everyone, I would like to apologize and beg you all to forgive me. You see I go to this magnet school and they have been giving me homework non-stop. Well the good news is that whenever I had time, which was in the car or in bed at night, I was writing my last two chapters. Also there will be a sequel. I can promise you that. Though I don't know when, for I have to write some chapters for my other story. Thank for waiting patiently for this chapter.

- cjrogue


	9. Dark Goodbye

**Dark Goodbye**

A scream sounded through out the Titan Tower. Robin was the first to run to the to the one who was in trouble. The other titans followed him, to see what was wrong. Robin ran up a couple stairs, turned the corner, and came to a sudden stop in front of the medical room.

In the center of the room was Starfire, who had dropped a tray full of food. Her head turned in the direction of Robin. When she saw it was Robin, she flew quickly into his arms. While giving him a hug, tears started to fall onto her face.

The other titans came to the room, only to see a confused Robin and a tear-stricken Starfire. After a couple moments with nothing happening, Robin pulled Starfire away from to about arms length. He looked into her eyes, waiting to see if she would explain what happened.

When she didn't, he finally asked her, " Starfire? What's wrong? Why did you scream? Please tell me what happened?"

" Oh Robin! I came up here to give our new friend so of our glorious earth food, when I found that she wasn't in the bed I last saw her sleeping in." Starfire then burst into more tears.

Upon hearing this, Robin ran to the bed where Raven was supposed to be resting in. It was empty. The sheets were a little messy and crumbled up. Looking around to what was different, Robin found the window opened. He walked over to it, looking outside to see if she was somewhere out there. Nothing.

" Robin! We found something!" cried Beast Boy.

He ran to see what they found. Cyborg gave him a piece of paper with writing on it.

It read:

_Dear Teen Titans;_

_Thank you for saving my life from Slade. This is something that I shall never forget, and I will repay your kindness one day. I don't know when I will be able to though. Please forgive me for not saying goodbye. It would have been a dangerous thing to do to you had I showed you how much I cared. I will be back one day to repay my debt, and to see you all again. Thank you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Raven_

Looking up he looked at the rest of the Titans. Starfire was in even more tears at the loss of her new friend. Terra had her head down, and one of her hands in Beast Boy's. Beast Boy only had a sad look on his face. Cyborg just looked sad and shocked. Seeing everyone depressed over what had happened, Robin decided to try something to make it all better.

" Guys, why are you all crying? She said she would come back remember." after saying that, their faces seemed to brighten a little, " Well just have to wait for her to come back. I have a good feeling she'll come back real soon."

Just that little phrase seemed to spread joy across the room. Walking back to the window, robin closed. Just before he sealed it, he whispered out to the wind, " By Raven. Come back soon." Then closed it fully.

An alarm suddenly filled throughout the entire tower. Hear this they moved to find out what the problem was. Getting to the control center, Robin hit a button to see what trouble was happening. The large screen showed that Johnny Rancid was terrorizing the city again.

" Titans! Trouble! Let's move out!" Robin yelled and the titans went to go back to their crime fighting normal lives.

Well everyone, this is the last chapter of Dark Destiny. : Tears…. sniff…sob: Thank you for sticking with me and being patient for the updates. I promise you there will be a sequel. I don't know when though, because I'm working on my other story that I haven't worked on in awhile. Thank you again!

cjrogue


End file.
